


We're Being Watched [fic + podfic]

by pommedeplume



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Black Character(s), Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fellatio, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, No Tentacles, POCecil, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Top Cecil, Voyeurism, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedeplume/pseuds/pommedeplume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Cecil are having fun in bed when Carlos realizes they are being watched.</p><p>Updated April 2014: Made Cecil and Carlos explicitly POC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Being Watched [fic + podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic  
> Duration: 5 min  
> Size: 11 MB  
> Download: [mp3 @ Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/w1qilbkrlr0xnk9/We%27re%20Being%20Watched.mp3)  
> (April 2014 edited version)

Cecil Palmer kissed Carlos’s full lips deeply as their naked bodies were pressed together. Cecil was on top of Carlos, grinding his hard cock into Carlos's own, the tips slick from arousal. Cecil planted small kisses on the side of Carlos's neck and Carlos let out some soft moans. He nibbled there a little and Carlos moaned again, louder. Cecil then planted kisses on Carlos's brown skinned chest, which was covered in a blanket of black hairs. 

Slowly, Cecil made his way down Carlos's body, his mouth and his hands guiding the way. Finally he found the hair that lead to Carlos's cock which he then nuzzled and Carlos giggled. Cecil then took Carlos's cock in a dark skinned hand and slowly began to stroke it up and down the shaft, only lightly touching the rim of the head each time. Carlos's cock was not very long but it was thick and Cecil thought it was beautiful. He sucked along the shaft in spots but stayed away from the head for now.

Carlos was visibly frustrated and rocked his pelvis up and down a little but Cecil was not willing to give him the relief he desired yet. Cecil teased him for only a moment longer before finally licking straight up the shaft and then found the head and very slowly sucked on it. Carlos groaned, loudly. And then he gasped.

"Cecil!" Carlos said.  
"Yes, Carlos?" Cecil asked, looking up at Carlos.  
"I saw something... something just out of the corner of my eye."  
"Oh yes. That's the Faceless Old Woman Who Lives in My Home," Cecil said casually.  
"Oh, the one that is running for mayor?"  
"Yes, of course."  
"And... she's here? Watching us?"  
"Well, perfectly imperfect Carlos, I don't think she really perceives things the way we do, though I suppose in some sense it is possible that she is watching us. That's not a problem is it?"  
"No... no it's not. Actually... the idea of being watched... I think that makes it better somehow."

Cecil smiled at Carlos and wrapped his mouth around Carlos's cock and sucked hard up and down the shaft. Carlos moaned and raised his pelvis toward Cecil as he slowly sucked up on the shaft, clearly not wanting Cecil to remove his mouth, even for a moment. Cecil began to stroke the shaft slow and deep, and focused his mouth on the head, which he sucked hard and slow. Carlos moaned and called out Cecil's name. Cecil stopped sucking and instead flicked the head with his tongue.

"I don't want you to finish yet," Cecil said. "Will you roll over?"

Carlos did as Cecil requested and Cecil smirked at Carlos's cute butt. Cecil then pressed his body against Carlos, planting his long, but not very thick cock in Carlos's crack and slowly grinding into him. Carlos reached between his own legs and began to stroke his cock in rhythm with Cecil's motions. While Cecil ground into Carlos he smelled Carlos's hair (which smelled of berries, most likely from Carlos's shampoo) and then kissed the back of his neck.

Cecil contemplated getting the lube but suddenly found it was on the night stand already. The Faceless Old Woman was watching and now she was helping. How nice, Cecil thought to himself and decided that she may have just sealed his vote in the election. 

Cecil squirted some of the lube into his hand and then rubbed it all over his cock until it was slick all over. He then guided Carlos onto his hands and knees and slowly and delicately pushed his cock inside Carlos, who continued to stroke himself. Slowly he got himself in and began to move in and out of Carlos, slow and deep. Cecil was aware of sounds in the room and he could almost see the Faceless Old Woman but not quite.

Cecil began to thrust harder and faster into Carlos, who could no longer hold back his moans. Carlos was tight around Cecil's cock and Cecil thought the sensation was incredible and didn't know how long he could hold on.

"Finish with me Carlos," Cecil called out and began slamming into Carlos hard and deep. Carlos began stroking himself frantically and Cecil listened as Carlos moaned loudly and let himself release, shuddering as a warm wave moved through him and he came deep inside Carlos.

Quickly, they both collapsed on the bed, tangled together, breathing deeply. Cecil noticed that all the pictures in the room had all been changed and they were now different. He stared at them but didn't know what they meant. He thought maybe Carlos could try doing some science on them later, perhaps.

"Cecil, has the Faceless Old Woman been watching us... this whole time?"  
"I suppose she has," Cecil answered.  
"Good," Carlos answered and he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Feel free to leave a kudos and comments are always appreciated. Consider subscribing to me or following [my blog on tumblr](http://pommedeplume.tumblr.com).


End file.
